Cinco minutos de diferencia
by sidney duck
Summary: La vida es muy corta, y la muerte muy profunda.


**Holaaa, les traigo una nueva historia.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Cinco minutos de diferencia.

Todos nacemos, vivimos y morimos, es lo que nos determina como seres vivos.

Pero entre nacer y morir hay algo que va a caracterizar como vamos a acabar. Podemos tener una muerte feliz, estar acompañados o morir solos y desahuciados. La vida y como la vivimos es lo que nos va a llevar a distintos tipos de muertes. Y aunque no todas las muertes sean igual la mía es digna de contar.

Hay un dicho que dice así, vive hoy porque no sabes si cuando cruces la calle te pisará un camión. Cuando uno escucha eso, lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza es la imagen en caricatura de toda la sucesión de hechos. Uno cruzando la calle, llegando al medio y por alguna razón paras y esperas a que un enorme y espectacular camión te golpee , luego caes al asfalto y como pasa en las películas ves pasar tu miserable vida por delante de tus ojos, mientras que en un segundo plano sos consiente de cómo todo tu cuerpo deja de ser tuyo, como cada extremidad no te responde, como la gente grita a tu alrededor o eso es lo que tú crees que hace, porque ya no escuchas, ya prácticamente no ves, ya has muerto. Completaste todo el recorrido, como en un juego de mesa, pero con la única diferencia que no tenias ninguna señal que te diera a entender que ibas a morir, sino, que cruzaste la calle cuando no tenias que hacerlo, y si no hubieras estado tan distraído por todos esos problemas que tenias y que te parecían graves, importantes, dignos de resolver lo más rápido posible, porque sino tu vida ya no iba a ser tu vida, o por lo menos no la que vos querías.

Esos pequeños y quizás grandes problemas son los que hacen a nuestra vida, lo importante es darse cuenta cuando hay que prestarles atención y cuando no. Para que puedan entender mejor lo que les estoy diciendo voy a poner de ejemplo lo que fue mi perfecta vida.

Yo era una persona repetitiva, de esas que le gusta el cronograma y que nada ni nadie me sorprenda. Esto, para muchos de ustedes puede sonar genial, porque es seguramente así como viven sus vidas, y tengo que decir que yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero en este momento no es el caso.

Me gustaba levantarme temprano, desayunar café y tostadas, luego cambiarme, cepillarme los dientes y el pelo y bueno, quizás con mucha suerte parecer arreglada e inteligente. Para mí, la imagen lo era todo, si tenias cara de aburrida, usabas lentes y sabias datos curiosos que a nadie le interesaban, la gente pensaría que eras inteligente, que digo, brillante.

La inteligencia, así como la belleza, logra intimidar a las personas, y es que cada uno de ustedes le tiene miedo a algo o a alguien, pero de lo que estoy segura es que todos le tienen miedo al fracaso, y si le sumamos que en toda sociedad hay amos y sumisos, se darán cuenta que yo era perfecta.

Mi perfección no se basaba únicamente en mi apariencia y la forma imperativa con la que hablaba, sino que me movía en el círculo social correcto. Entre gente frívola e hipócrita, que no tenían nada para hacer con sus vidas además de pensar que eran importantes e inteligentes. Si ese fuera realmente el caso, no hubiera sido tan fácil vivir de ellos.

No era una vividora, si eso es lo que están pensando, solamente era alguien que tenía hambre de excito, que digo, yo estaba famélica.

Si uno quiere ser alguien en la vida y tiene la suficiente astucia como para conseguirlo puede llegar muy lejos y caer muy bajo también.

En la vida todo depende del equilibrio, de los sacrificios y de la toma de decisiones. La vida es como un juego de ajedrez, pierdes, ganas o nunca terminas la partida, y ese momento es cuando tu muerte no significará nada.

Mi trabajo era lo mejor de mi vida, era uno de esos trabajos por los que te pagan una cantidad de dinero, que estoy segura tu no la ganarías en un año. Mi trabajo era fácil, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que la alta sociedad invirtiera grandes cantidades de dinero en proyectos basura, de la clase que una persona inteligente y con plata no prestaría su oído para escuchar y mucho menos invertiría su dinero. Pero como os he dicho anteriormente, mi apariencia y toda yo era lo suficiente astuta para llegar a sumas inauditas y hacer que la vida de mi jefe sea color verde.

Tras un largo día de trabajo fui informada que uno de los peces más gordos de todo el mundo se encontraba en la ciudad, más precisamente en "La Rosa", uno de los restaurantes más caros y prestigiosos. Así que, saque mi culito de la cómoda silla de mi escritorio, tome el vestido de emergencia que tenia siempre guardado en uno de los archivos y me lo puse.

Al traspasar la puerta de la oficina una vieja loca, con un cartel que decía "hoy vamos todos a morir" y que se encontraba siempre enfrente del edificio, me miró y me saludo. Y en ese momento mi camino hacia la muerte estaba prácticamente escrito; todavía quiero creer que no fue ella quien decidió que ese día iba a morir, o que quizás solo quizás pueda tratar de hacerme a la idea de que el destino existe, pero todavía no me decido que creer, y tal vez sea que en el fondo, muy profundo en lo que sea que soy ahora, no lo quiero saber.

Tras llegar al lugar y hacerme pasar por crítica gastronómica para poder pasar, busque desesperadamente a mi presa, me senté cerca de él e hice provecho de mi mentira.

Luego de dos platos y una botella de vino extraordinariamente cara, logré llamar su atención. Y aunque estaba que se me movía el rabo como a los perros, no lo salude, ni le hable, no hice ni un gesto, porque los hombres y sobre todo los ricos, son como los niños, quieren lo que no pueden tener.

Tres minutos después, el pez se transformo en pececito y se acerco hasta mi mesa. Supongo que con todo lo que les he dicho antes ya se habrán hecho a la idea de que se trasformo en pescado, pero eso no ocurrió, porque por primera vez en muchos años mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

Detrás de mi pez gordo se encontraba el amor de mi vida, ya sé que suena cursi y meloso, pero ese hombre de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y mandíbula cuadrada, había tomado preso mi corazón y nunca me lo había devuelto. De repente era como si yo no existiera, por lo menos no en ese lugar y mucho menos hablando con este hombre forrado en dinero y grosero de una forma vulgar.

Estaba tan distraída que deje que el asqueroso hombre cambiara su lugar, y se sentara a mi lado. En un intento de seducción no tuvo mejor idea que ponerme una mano entre mis piernas y en ese momento fue cuando volví a la realidad.

Puede que yo fuese persistente, directa, y estuviera en ese lugar por trabajo, pero si hay algo que yo no hago por mi carrera es intimar, así que, me levante echando espuma por la boca, como si fuera un animal rabioso y a punto de atacar. El hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado cambio su cara de depredador sexual a una de cachorro mojado y eso fue lo que detonó la bomba verbal que salió de mi boca directamente hasta los oídos de ese tiburón y todos los comensales del lugar. Palabra a palabra e insulto tras insulto iba subiendo de decibelios hasta transformar lo verbal a violencia física. A mí, ningún hombre me iba a ofender y al mejor estilo de novela televisiva barata lo golpee, no solo una, sino que varias veces, hasta que alguien me sujeto desde atrás y me sacó de ese lugar.

Mi enojo no solo era por lo que ese hombre me había hecho sino, porque me di cuenta que la única que tenía la culpa de que el amor de mi vida se haya alejado de mi, era yo, yo era quien había tomado la decisión de alejarme de él, porque creía que era lo mejor para mi carrera, para mi vida, esa vida de la que tenía mucha hambre, del éxito.

El enojo me había puesto tan ciega que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que me encontraba tirada en el pasto junto a él.

Sus grandes y fuertes manos me recorrían la cara, como si se estuviera fijando que estaba bien o como si me acariciara, sus ojos verdes me miraban de una forma que no pude entender. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, ese hombre provocaba mi locura. Con un mano le toque su cara, era como rosar harina, siempre fue así. Una de sus manos toco la mía y me acerco más a él, sus ojos miraron los míos y sin decir una palabra ya nos habíamos comunicado, nos habíamos equivocado una vez y no lo íbamos a hacer de nuevo. Así que sin más nos besamos, cerramos con hechos lo que no podíamos decir con palabras.

Luego de un largo rato de charla, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que en verdad nunca nos habíamos alejado, es más, él trabajaba a dos cuadras de mi trabajo y no nos habíamos visto ni una sola vez.

Al llegar la noche decidimos que nos teníamos que levantar e irnos, nos despedimos con un beso y nos prometimos ver al otro día para la hora del almuerzo, íbamos a empezar todo donde lo habíamos terminado, en el café de enfrente al lugar en donde trabajo.

Pero la vida es corta y yo nunca llegue a encontrarlo, no porque no quisiera sino porque como dice el dicho….

No, no me piso un camión, eso fue un chiste fúnebre de mi parte, pero sí llegue cinco minutos más temprano al lugar en el que nos íbamos a encontrar, y eso me mato.

Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde me habría encontrado con un cordón policial y de seguro lo estaría llamando por teléfono para que nos juntáramos en otro lado. Cinco minutos después y me hubiera preguntado quién era esa mujer tirada en el piso con un balazo en su pecho y rodeada de sangre, por que el asesino todavía no estaba siendo llevado a la comisaria, y cómo era que esto había pasado.

Cinco minutos y estaría viva.

Se puede decir que la rutina, la necesidad de controlar el tiempo, de sacarle lo máximo a cada minuto y el cronograma me mataron y no tuve la suerte de ver como mi perfecta vida pasaba enfrente de mí, simplemente morí de forma lenta y consiente.

Puede que no sea una de las mejores muertes, pero gane el juego de ajedrez o eso quiero pensar.

Procura llegar siempre a tiempo, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto después.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima historia!**

**33333333333333333333333 Sidney Duck 333333333333333333333333333333**


End file.
